Total Drama Holiday
by Icestar51
Summary: Celebrate the holidays! It's near that time again, and join us for celebrations with the Warriors and the Total Drama gang. Fun, romance, and total chaos! Welcome to holiday season at Total...Drama...Holiday!
1. Confessionals and Contracts

**After a long hiatus, I have returned!**

**This is my new crossover story, celebrating holidays with both the Warriors and the Total Drama gang.**

**It will be updated at major holidays.**

**Read it and enjoy!**

**Oh, also, if you haven't watched ahead and finished Total Drama World Tour, scroll down to when I say you can right.**

**About the same thing with Warriors and Fading Echoes, although I think everybody has read it by now.**

* * *

Camp Wawanakwa...

Chris walked over to the mess hall. "Last time, on Total…Drama…World Tour!" He then walked into it, where the knives gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hawaii! It was awesome!" Chris said, laughing.

"Two of the hottest things on the planet, torturing our contestants with our final challenge." He then walked out of the mess hall and to the cabins.

"After a brutal tiebreaker involving sharks, coconuts, and fire, Cody was eliminated." He appeared in the Gopher cabin. "Leaving our two evils, Alejandro and Heather, as our final two." He then went over to the Bass Cabin.

"In the end, Alejandro's feelings were tampered with as Heather gave him a kneeing." He appeared in the Confession Cam. "In the end, it was Heather who took the million, but our favorite feral homeschool stole it, and caused a huge volcanic eruption." He then walked out and to the Dock of Shame.

"Well, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa! We're here for a new idea the producers pitched, so lets go for it! What is this idea? Who will arrive? What will happen?" He snapped his fingers off camera, which signaled the cameramen to zoom out.

"Find out right here, right now, on Total…Drama…HOLIDAY!"

* * *

**Okay, if you haven't seen Total Drama World Tour, start reading right here.**

**If you haven't read Fading Echoes, scroll down to the next point.**

* * *

Warriors Zone…

Jayfeather and Whitestorm appeared in the ThunderClan camp, where everyone was asleep.

"Last time, in the Warriors Zone…*" Jayfeather said spookily, and disappeared, followed by Whitestorm.

"Tigerstar tricked Ivypaw into starting a battle!" Whitestorm piped in, reappearing at the Moonpool. "Tension appeared between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, thanks to a dream she had." He then disappeared again, along with Jayfeather.

"They then fought a huge battle, and Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, met her end." Jayfeather announced, reappearing on the Gathering Island.

* * *

**Start reading again here, for all our Fading Echoes folks.

* * *

**

"What will happen next? And why is Firestar insisting we sign these contracts?" Whitestorm wondered, appearing next to Jayfeather.

"I have no idea." Jayfeather responded.

Firestar then appeared. "Sign the contracts!"

The two of them screamed and teleported somewhere else.

* * *

On the Island…

Chris appeared at the Dock of Shame. He flashed a smile, when the Boat of Losers drove up, hosting Chef in it.

"Yo, Chris, where's my paycheck?" Chef growled, with a kitchen knife in his right hand.

"It's…in the mail." Chris replied, a bit afraid.

"That's what you said last time!" Chef screamed at him.

"Fine!" Chris exclaimed. "Here's my monthly massage budget." He said, tossing Chef a briefcase. "Usually used for my awesome massages, but no, you have to beg for money. Yeesh." he snorted. "Take a chill pill."

Chef calmed down, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Why are we here, anyway?"

"Apparently, the producers want us to host a yearlong holiday special. All sorts of holidays, and they say with special guests. I wonder who, though!"

"Hmmph. Better be someone better than pretty boy here." Chef muttered under his breath.

Chris ignored him, even though he obviously heard him.

"Stupid paycheck." Chef murmured. Suddenly, a frying pan came out of the woods and hit Chef.

Chris chuckled. "Karma hitting you in the face, Chef? I'm not surprised."

"Shut it, pretty boy!" Chef growled.

Chris backed off. "Okay, our guests should be here soon, so lets relax." Chris announced, looking over the horizon.

* * *

Lair of Camera…

Icestar51 looked at Camera 1, which was focused down on Chris, who was on the island. "Yes, Chris, they'll be here soon." He looked over to Camera 7, focused on the Warriors Zone. "As soon as Firestar can get them to sign the contracts." Icestar51's eyes changed from pale green to a bright yellow.

Just then, Icestar appeared in the lair. His master turned around. "Icestar! What have I told you about barging in here?"

Icestar blinked. "Nothing."

"Oh." Icestar51 responded. "Well, don't do it!"

"Do you have a mission for me?" Icestar asked.

"Yes, I do!" Icestar51 exclaimed, with his eyes changing from yellow to brown.

"What?" Icestar wondered.

"Go down to the Warriors Zone, and have them sign the contracts!" Icestar51 said angrily.

Icestar somehow saluted, then teleported away.

Icestar51 snorted. "I need more OC's. It gives me help."

He picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number for Icestar's home. It rung four times, before a voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mistypaw!" Icestar51 confirmed. "Good. I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

**Author Cam- We here agree with her!**

Mistypaw- "Okay, Icestar51's plan was totally nuts! It was seriously mental! But…" she smiled. "That's the way I like it."

* * *

Lair of Ice…

Icestar appeared inside. "Home sweet home! Let's get to work on that mission!"

Icestar grabbed a contract, and quickly used his powers to read it. He snorted and threw the contract out the window, with a message on it. The message stated- _Just sign the stupid contract. All it said is that you appear on a holiday special! Not really anything bad._

_

* * *

_

**Author Cam- Read the fine print!**

Icestar- "Seriously, it's just some stupid junk about doing a yearlong holiday special. I don't know why they were so hesitant."

Icestar51- "But I do. And the campers of TDI should learn a thing or two from these cats."

* * *

Warriors Zone…

Not surprisingly, and not at all ironically anymore, the message landed in the Warriors Zone, where (not that surprisingly**) ThunderClan picked it up.

Brambleclaw, who was leading a border patrol, picked up the message.

"Just sign the stupid contract," He read. "All it said is that you appear on a holiday special!" Brambleclaw glanced at the rest of the patrol, who don't matter enough to be named. "Not really anything bad." He finished.

"We should take that to Firestar." Patroller 1 suggested.

"Excellent idea." Brambleclaw agreed. "Let's go immediately.

* * *

**ThunderCam- Brambleclaw has common sense!**

Brambleclaw- "How did that amount of sense get kicked into me?"

Patroller 2- "When did Brambleclaw get so much sense?"

Patroller 1- "Brambleclaw actually listened to me! I must be getting better!"

Firestar- "Okay, when Brambleclaw showed up with that message, I was surprised! And then came the funny part…"

* * *

Gathering Place…

"Can I start?" Firestar asked boldly, which resulted in a shrug from Onestar, a gesture from Leopardstar***, and a glare from Blackstar.

"Okay, so we got these contracts, and I think we should all sign them." Firestar announced.

"You've been trying that for the past moon!" Blackstar snarled. "Give it up already!"

"Did you read the e-mail I sent, Blackstar? Huh, huh, did you?" Firestar shot back.

"Yes, but I…" Blackstar stopped when the other leaders glared at him. "Fine, we'll sign the contracts."

"Good." Firestar said happily. "Now, the Gathering is over! ThunderClan, out!" He threw down a smoke bomb, and ThunderClan disappeared.

* * *

**Gathering Cam- Under pressure!**

Blackstar- "I am so mad at Firestar! I will get him later!"

Onestar- He is about to speak, but he starts laughing. He holds up a whiteboard that says "Blackstar is a loser!"

* * *

Dock of Shame…

Chris looked up from his reading, and he spotted the Boat of Losers in the distance. "Oh, good, they're coming."

An intern ran up and whispered something in Chris's ear. "What? We're out of time?"

The intern whispered something else, and Chris responded. "Fine."

Chris turned towards the cameras, while the intern ran towards…wherever the interns hang.

"Well, our guests are finally arriving. What will they be like? And how will our campers react? Oh…speaking of that, when will our campers arrive? Find out next time, right here, on Total…Drama…HOLIDAY!"

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Please read and review!**

***- Yes, this is the summary for Fading Echoes.**

****- It's not ironic, because everything happens to ThunderClan!**

*****- I know Leopardstar is supposed to be dead, but it's kind of like an alternate universe where she doesn't die.**

**Oh, yeah, Halloween chapter up in the next few days. Well, post-Halloween.**


	2. Horrors of the Zone

**I am back, and with the Halloween chapter!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dock of Shame…

Chris appeared and winked at the cameras. "Last time, on Total Drama Holiday…"

He walked down the dock. "We waited at the island for hours until our guests were sighted. What were they up to, I wonder?"

Chris sat down in a beach chair. "Anyway, they're almost here now, so we should get going. Welcome back to Total…Drama…Holiday!"

Chris finished the recap, and headed towards the end of the dock, where the Boat of Losers would arrive any second.

He called out to it. "Hey, Chef, who's our guests?" Chef didn't respond, but he came in sight. Chris screamed, because Chef was creeped out. Chris wondered why.

Chris opened up his cell phone and called the producers. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Producer 1 said.

"Who are our special guests?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…we found them thanks to a friends of ours. You'll be surprised when you see them. Now, bye!"

He hung up, and Chris shut his phone, surprised.

Chris sat down, and waited for the Boat of Losers to dock.

* * *

Boat of Losers…

The cats struggled around the boat, being so many of them and not much space.

"Quiet!" Firestar boomed. "We need to escape this mess!"

Blackstar glared at him. "It started becoming a mess when you forced us all onto this boat!" he growled.

Chef peered out of the compartment. "We're there in two minutes," he said. "And don't you bother me about it!"

Blackstar snorted and glared at Firestar, who smirked at him. Blackstar tried to attack Firestar, but there were too many cats and he couldn't do it. This earned him another smirk from Firestar.

Brambleclaw laughed at his struggle, and he turned to Jayfeather. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Jayfeather grumbled. "You were supposed to check on me every ten minutes, not just now!"

Brambleclaw looked embarrassed because of that. "How are you feeling now?"

"Well, I'd be better if I didn't have to host the stupid Warriors Zone recap!"

Brambleclaw stared at him blankly, then responded. "So…heal any patients lately?"

* * *

**Loser Cam- Stop grumbling, Jayfeather!**

Jayfeather- "We better get there soon or I'll explode. Brambleclaw is annoying!"

Firestar- "Man, I am good! 2 for Firestar, 0 for Blackstar!"

Blackstar- "I am so mad at Firestar right now! I can already imagine his death: by ShadowClan's claws. Except for the fact that it's against the code, I would have done it already."

Chef- "These cats need to learn a lesson. And once we reach the island, I think they'll get it, thanks to pretty boy here." He starts to laugh manically.

* * *

Dock of Shame…

The Boat of Losers chugged in to the dock, and Chris leaped up, hitting his head in the process. "No! My hair!"

The cats exited the ship, and Chris stood, dumbfounded. "These can't be our guests! They're cats!"

Chef handed him a message, which said: _Yes, Chris, these are our guests. They can talk, thank you very much. Treat them well. They've signed, different contracts, we'll say._

Chris groaned. "I have to deal with these cats! Whatever. Let's get to it."

* * *

Lair of Sun…

Icestar51 chuckled as he watched Chris. "Did you see his expression? That was priceless!"

He frowned. "I'm going to need to go down there and put that host into place. I need to find something though."

He leaped off his chair, now with orange eyes, and looked around his lair. He looked under his couch cushions, under his bed, in his bookshelves, but didn't find what he was looking for.

Then, he opened up the cabinet under his TV, and he found it: the TV remote. "Aha!"

He took it and turned on the TV. He flipped to Channel 1151*, which was the Total Drama channel, and found something.

"This is a special report about the Total Drama gang!" Reporter announced. "All of them have gotten invitations to return to the island, where they will participate in a special. We wonder what it will be like."

Icestar51 sighed and picked up his phone, and he dialed Reporter's number. Reporter picked it up onscreen. "Hello?"

"Hi, I have a tip for you on the special. Look on TV, to the first two episodes of Total Drama Holiday! It's the special." Icestar51 suggested.

"Okay!" Reporter said. Icestar51 hung up, and teleported somewhere.

* * *

Camp Wawanakwa…

Icestar51 appeared suddenly, and Chris screamed. "Who are you?"

Icestar51 newly changed blue eyes narrowed. "I'm the author. I control this story."

Chris snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Watch. I will make the campers arrive, right now."

"That's not possible! They won't arrive for…"

"Shut up and let me work!"

What was surprising, was that the campers just arrived, right there and then. Chris's jaw dropped, and Icestar51 smirked and teleported away.

Chris came back to his sense, and began to introduce the campers. "Here's Gwen…Heather…Owen…Duncan…Courtney…and LeShawna!"

"I'm sure this million will be mine!" Courtney exclaimed. Chris smirked at her, which resulted in a glare. Chris turned back towards the boat.

"Now we have Harold…Justin…Katie and Sadie…Tyler…and Ezekiel."

Heather ran up and grabbed Ezekiel by the collar. He whimpered. "You stole my million! I'll get you for that!" she growled.

Ezekiel didn't respond. Chris chuckled. "Tension! That's what causes drama, which causes ratings, which gives me a paycheck!"

"Get on with it!" Gwen, Heather, and Courtney screamed at once.

"All right! I'll get on with it. Take a pill, will you? Bridgette…Geoff…Trent…Beth…DJ…Eva…Noah…Izzy."

"Woohoo! Team E-Scope rules!" Izzy exclaimed, high-fiving Eva and Noah.

"And finally we have three of the final four from last season, with another fashionable competitor, Lindsay…Alejandro…Sierra…and Cody!"

"EEEE! Cody's back!" Sierra said, grasping Cody in a bear hug.

"I am going to get the special guests. You start hosting the special. This theme is Halloween! Get going."

Suddenly, the place looked like a haunted house. DJ screamed and leaped into Eva's arms, who looked at him threateningly.

* * *

"Welcome to Total Drama Holiday, dudes! Halloween is our subject of this episode!" Geoff announced.

"And have we got a show for you!" Bridgette announced. "We have awesome information for you, let's go to Sierra for it!"

"EEEE!" Sierra screamed. "I'm hosting Total Drama! Oh, anyway, two competitors from TDI, and two secret special guests, will compete in pairs in a Halloween challenge!" She heard a rustling noise. "Look! Our guests are coming!"

Just then, not surprisingly, the Warriors appeared. The TDI gang gasped, Geoff especially. "Our guests are cats! Can they do anything?"

Just then, Icestar51 appeared. "Yes, they can!"

Everybody screamed, because they didn't see him.

Cody walked up to him. "Wait a minute, teleporting…changing eyes…you're the author, aren't you?"

Duncan snorted. "Author? That's a load of bull!"

Icestar51 glared at him, and Duncan jumped into the shark-infested waters. "You believe me now, Duncan?"

"Okay! Okay! Just get me out!" Duncan cried.

The rest of the campers laughed, and Icestar51 teleported Duncan out of the water.

Icestar51 laughed, and Duncan glared at him.

* * *

**Confession Cam- Never doubt the author!**

Duncan- "Man, I hate that author guy!"

Courtney- "Man, I hate that delinquent!"

Cody- "Karma definitely has a really huge plan for Duncan. Something bad is going to happen to him."

Icestar51- "And by karma, you mean me. I'm in control here."

Chris- "Why is everybody suddenly using the Confessional?"

* * *

Camp Wawanakwa…

"Well, anyway," Icestar51 continued. "I'm here to do a couple things. Warriors, meet Total Drama gang. Total Drama gang, meet Warriors."

Firestar walked up to them. "Hello!"

They gasped. "That cat just talked!"

Firestar looked annoyed. "Yes, yes I did. Get used to it! We're helping you with the special!"

"Speaking of that," Icestar51 interrupted. "Here are the challengers. Cody and Firestar, and Duncan and Blackstar. Those are the two competing pairs."

Duncan and Blackstar laughed evilly at Cody and Firestar respectively, but it was a strange laugh.

"Okay!" Icestar51 interrupted again. "The challenge is an obstacle course, all the way to the Warriors Zone, where I will have somebody waiting. Get ready…"

Cody, Firestar, Duncan, and Blackstar headed to the starting line while Icestar51 slapped his head. "I forgot! Stop at all the checkpoints! First one to each gets a handy reward!"

"Gee, I bet they're really 'handy'." Gwen and Jayfeather said at the exact same time, then glared at each other.

"You bet. Now…go!" Icestar51 exclaimed.

The four of them took off, running towards the woods, with Tawnypelt, Sandstorm, Sierra, and Gwen running after them. Everybody else just sat down.

* * *

Lair of Camera…

Icestar51 activated all the cameras from Wawanakwa to the Warriors Zone. "I'll need to observe the challenge. Mistypaw should know the plan."

He teleported Icestar into the lair. "Icestar, go to the Warriors Zone."

"Why?" Icestar whined.

"Because," Icestar51 said. "The Halloween challenge is ending there, and I'll give you a stash of candy if you do."

Icestar's eyes brightened, and he teleported away.

Icestar51 turned to the screen, and his eyes widened in surprise. He grabbed the cellphone and called Mistypaw. Instead, someone else answered. "What's up, author dude?"

Icestar51 groaned. "Emberpaw. I need you to follow the challenge in the chopper."

"And if I do, what's my reward?" Emberpaw asked.

Icestar51 thought for a minute. "A huge stash of gummy bears?"

"Works for me!" Emberpaw exclaimed. "Wait a minute, where's the helicopter?"

"The _chopper_," Icestar51 put emphasis on it. "Is in the Lair of Helicopter."

"Okay!" Emberpaw responded. "Bye!"

Emberpaw hung up, and Icestar51 turned back to the cameras, and chuckled with amusement.

* * *

**Author Cam- We can see for miles and miles!**

Icestar51- "I love being the owner of the Lair of Camera. I can see everywhere."

* * *

Wawanakwa Woodlands…

Cody rushed through the dense jungle, with Firestar perched on his shoulder. They had the lead, right past the second checkpoint. But Duncan was closing in on them, and they were afraid.

"Okay, Cody," Firestar began. "Calm down. We can do this!"

Cody kept panting as he ran, and a ghost jumped out at him.

Both of them screamed in fright, and ran even faster.

"I'm going to get you, you little twerp!" Cody heard Duncan shout from behind him. Cody crossed the third checkpoint, and a voice announced. "Cody and Firestar are in the lead at Checkpoint Three!"

Just then, Mistypaw appeared! Cody and Firestar screamed again. "Chill, guys. Here's your reward." She handed them a T-bar. Cody looked at her strangely. "Go up the hill, across the bridge, and you'll find the path to the next checkpoint. Go, go, go!"

Cody sped off, with Firestar directing him.

"Left, Cody! No, go right! Left! Right! Under! Over! Sideways! That way!"

* * *

**Confession Cam- The master of directions**

Cody- "And Firestar definitely has great directional skills."

Firestar- "I think Cody really appreciates me now. We need to win, or I'll be eternally embarrassed."

* * *

Duncan and Blackstar…

Duncan was trying to catch up with Cody, but he didn't have much luck. "I'll get you, nerdling!" He shouted ahead of him. "You hear me? I'll get you!"

"Come on! Let's go! I don't want to lose!" Blackstar commanded.

"I don't take orders from nobody, you hear?" Duncan told Blackstar. They ran forward and smashed into a tree, which gave Duncan a concussion.

Mistypaw walked into their area, and looked at the unconscious pair. "Well, I should help them. This isn't that interesting, though."

* * *

**Confession Cam- Don't sleep the mileage!**

Duncan- "For that…I blame Mistypaw."

Blackstar- "Firestar will never let me hear the end, especially because he's in the lead."

Mistypaw- "Man, what do those two think I am? A nurse? No, I'm just doing this because if I didn't, Icestar51 would kill me!"

* * *

Cody and Firestar…

Up on the hill, Cody and Firestar were having better luck. They finally saw what Mistypaw meant. There was a zipline leading down to Checkpoint Four, which then had a vine to swing on towards Checkpoint Five.

"Ready, Firestar?" Cody asked his feline friend. Firestar nodded and got on Cody's shoulder.

They swung onto the zipline, and went down it. The jumped off and crossed the checkpoint. "Cody and Firestar are in the lead at Checkpoint Four!"

"Checkpoint Five is thataway, Cody." Firestar pointed. The tech geek nodded and ran down the path towards the vine. They swung across the pit, and landed at the next vine.

* * *

Lair of Camera…

"This is boring," Icestar51 complained. "We need to finish up soon, so lets fast forward to the end!"

Icestar51 took out the time remote, and he pressed the fast forward button, and time buzzed forward.

They saw events such as Duncan and Blackstar waking up, Cody and Firestar crossing Checkpoint Five, and Mistypaw telling them the way.

"Well, it looks like a close game!" Icestar51 said. "Let's get a closer look."

* * *

**Author Cam- Boredom is evil!**

Icestar51- "I was mainly just bored. And boredom is evil."

* * *

Warriors Zone…

The four competitors were approaching the endpoint, and Icestar was waiting for them.

"Hurry up already!" Icestar called from the Zone. "We got a killer reward ready for the winner, and believe me. You want this reward."

Cody sped up as Firestar whispered encouragement in his ear. "That's it, Cody. Keep going. You're almost there."

Duncan went ahead of them. "Keep at it, little twerp! If you lose, Gwen will see how lame you are."

That did it for Cody. The fire appeared in his eyes, the fire of determination. He rushed forward the finish line. Duncan's jaw dropped, and he picked up the pace, but it was too late.

"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan." Cody began. "How do you feel? You just got beaten by…that's right, a geek."

Duncan was too embarrassed to say anything. He just mumbled something under his breath.

* * *

**Confession Cam- Duncan just got owned!**

Duncan- "I can't believe I just got beaten, by…a geek!"

Cody- "Yes! I beat Duncan at his own game! That should teach him a lesson. If it doesn't, he's going to get another one."

* * *

Dock of Shame…

Icestar51 appeared and teleported the four competitors back to the dock. "Well, good job! That was our Halloween special!"

Chris walked up to him. "That wasn't really related to Halloween, was it?"

Icestar51 glared and slapped him in the face. Chris cried out in pain. "That's my face, dude!"

Icestar51 turned towards the camera. "Well, that was our challenge. What holiday are we coming back for? What's going to happen? Find out next time, on Total…Drama…Holiday!"

"You know, I was supposed to do the recap." Chris announced.

"I don't care." Icestar51 responded.

* * *

***- I don't know if Channel 1151 exists, but this Channel 1151 is the Total Drama channel.**

**Did you like it?**

**Vote for the poll on my profile!**

**Read and review!**

**Expected update: Veteran's Day (November 11th)**


End file.
